The Story of Us
by Rei.Juuchan.Kei.1886
Summary: Would it change their fate if they had met? Sasori was a boy who loved puppetry to the extent that he'd make his self one, and Ino is a boy crazy girl who has yet to find true love, but if they had met and had time to get to know each other, would this have change? SasoIno. - Kei-
1. Past - 1

I've been thinking about this for a long time now ever since I liked this couple... And I've been working on it... Please enjoy desu.

Disclaimer: This Anime does not belong to me, 'cause if it did, then Ino and Sasori are long in a relationship.

Warning: This might confuse some of you, but remember it's just a fanfiction.

- Kei –

* * *

Past - 1

Finally the battle of Suna and Konoha have finally been resolved and now, they have made a peace treaty aligning the two villages. Though Konoha had to be careful, it might have been a year now that the fight was over and things have been settled but they never lowered their defences. That's when the Hokage had assigned Yamanaka Inoichi to go to Suna and do a little 'vacation'.

"Ino! Are you ready to go?" Inoichi asked his four year old daughter as he carried their luggage.

"Hai!" Ino, dressed in proper attired to withstand the heat, ran down the stairs and held her mother and father's hand.

"Ino, don't run while in a long skirt, you might trip and fall." Her mother warned.

"Hai hai." She answered.

So Inoichi's cover wouldn't get blown, the Hokage had ordered for him to take his family along, Inoichi had rejected at first, seeing his daughter might get harmed, but in due time accepted.

They travelled a great distance and had finally arrived at the gate.

"It's so hot!" Ino screamed as she tried to fan herself.

Then a guard from Suna approached them and talked to them.

"You're from Konoha right?" The man asked seeing the forehead protector in the man's bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see, I'm here on vacation with my family, is there any chance that you'd have an ice cream shop here?"

"Ugh... Ice cream..." Ino muttered.

The guard looked at Ino, poor little girl was dying of heat.

"Sure, just when you enter, there's a small shop there and it sells the best ice cream in Suna."

"Oh you're very kind, thank you." Ino's mother bowed then glanced at her daughter who was desperately fanning herself, "Ino!"

"Ha-hai! Arigatogozaimasu!" Ino bowed and sighed, her mother was strict alright.

"Of course, go on ahead, and I suggest you hide your forehead protector, just so you won't scare the people."

"Ah right."

They entered Suna and the first this Ino had done was look for that Ice cream shop.

"Ino! We can look for that shop later, we have to go and check in!"

"Hai..." Ino wobbled.

They have finally checked in and Ino's father let her explore the village, Ino's mother refused at first, but with a little begging, she agreed.

Ino wobbled and sighed, she went to an alley and unconsciously sat down, breathing heavily.

xX0Xx

Sasori was roaming the streets alone, he was looking for more puppet parts, his grandmother had just taught him the art of puppetry, he was merrily walking until he made a quick turn at an alley and saw Ino, she was panting hard and Sasori quickly ran over to her side.

"Uh-uhm, excuse me, a-are you alright?" Sasori asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Ice cream..." Ino muttered.

"Ice cream?" Sasori repeated then realized what was happening! Heat stroke! Of course! He then stood up and went to the ice cream shop he was going to visit before going home, he had enough money to buy two Ice cream cones, one for him and one for her.

"Ugh..." Ino muttered,

"He-here." Sasori gave her the Ice cream cone and Ino shakily took it. She stared at it and took one lick.

Ino's eyes opened wide and she smiled, "Chocolate! Yum!" She licked again and sighed in relief. "Fwuah! Thank you!" She turned and smiled at Sasori who had a small tint of blush in return.

"U-uh, you're welcome."

"I was dying of the heat and came to look for this popular ice cream shop then I felt all dizzy and just collapsed here! You really saved me there!"

Wow she was a talker, Sasori noticed and smiled as he licked his own chocolate ice cream. "The heat doesn't seem to get along with you."

"That's because it's my first time in weather like this," She sighed as she ate her ice cream, "Mama and Papa made me come here for vacation, I don't mind the place, it's really pretty here and it's my first time going out of my village, but I'd rather pick a place less hot."

"Your village?"

"Yeah,"

"Where's your village?"

Ino placed a finger on her lips and winked, "If I tell you then you have to keep it a secret!"

Sasori blinked a few times then nodded slowly.

"I'm from Konoha!" She smiled.

"Konoha?" Sasori tilted his head."I've heard of that village before."

"Maybe because Suna and Konoha are allies!" She smiled, "But Papa told me not to say it out loud, so better keep it a secret okay?"

Sasori nodded his head and smiled, he wasn't used to talk to kids his age, he always was cooped up at home working on his puppets, he always talked with officials when he goes with his grandmother to the Kazakage's mansion but they weren't kids.

"Oh, it looks like I've got the Ice cream I came for," Ino stood up, "Hey, thank for the free ice cream!" Ino smiles mischievously and ran a few meters, "What's your name?"

"Uh- Sasori!" Sasori shouted hoping she heard it.

"Well Sasori, my name is Ino!" She ran a few meters more, "Let's meet up here again tomorrow!" She smiled happily which caught Sasori by surprise, "Same time okay?!"

Sasori slowly nodded, still confused but Ino just smiled,

"You can show me around here considering we have two weeks here okay?"

"H-hai..."

"Ja ne!"

And with that, Ino waved and ran back to the Inn she and her parents were staying at and when her mother saw her she scolded her about talking so long, but Ino just ate her ice cream with an unusually big smile on her face.

Sasori slowly stood up, looking to where Ino had been before, "Weird girl..." He had said with a smile on his face, he was then inspired to make a new small puppet.

It was dark out and Sasori had finally returned home.

"Sasori!"

Sasori blinked and looked at his grandmother who had hugged him.

"Grandma Chiyo."

"Where have you been child?" His grandmother pulled away and looked at his with worry, "It's dark out, you should have been back hours ago."

"Grandma! Grandma! I met someone today and she was really weird, but I promised to meet her tomorrow as well, here." Sasori showed Chiyo his bag of puppet part with a big smile, "I'm planning to make her a puppet and give it to her!" His smile grew wider, "Grandma, I'm going to go to my room and work on it right away!" Sasori then ran to his room and hurriedly built his puppet, he needed to make it precisely so that she would love it.

"My my..." Chiyo stared at the stairs, with a warm smile of her own, "He's never smiled like that before..." She walked up the stairs and peeked in his room, she saw him working happily with a big smile on his face, "I wonder who this girl is." She whispered with a smile and gently closed the door.

* * *

That's it for Past – 1, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment! Or maybe not, I mean... leave a comment to make me know that you exist! Thank you desu~!


	2. Past - 2

18... Not much but thanks. You guys alive? Then continue on reading, come on, please let me know you exist desu! *sighs* Well here we go!

Note: If you want to see drawings from this fic please go to hibaharu1886.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! If it was, Sasori wouldn't have died and there would have been a lot of SasoIno love goin' on!

- Kei -

* * *

Past – 2

Sasori had fallen asleep half finished with his puppets, he had enough part to make two small puppets and that gave him an idea, his grandmother had carried him to his bed and tucked him in, she looked at the puppets, one had red hair, the other blond, he resembled the puppet with red hair and the one with short blond hair must be his new friend. She smiled and gently went to the door, he was making fast progress with his skills, he would make a fine puppet master.

xX0Xx

Ino's eyes slid up, stupid sun light, had to be too bright. She muttered this and looked at her clock, what was she going to do today? She was too sleepy to even try to remember, then she saw a red flower and boom-

"Gah! I have to meet him!" Ino instantly sat up and blinked a few times, she then jumped out of bed to get herself ready.

Ino ran to the bathroom to get freshened up then she ate with her parents, after finishing, she looked at the clock again. [2:00pm]

"Mama! Papa! I want to go to that ice cream shop and maybe look around here! I'll be going now!" Ino ran for the door, not waiting to hear her parents' reply.

"Ino!"

"Calm down honey, she'll be fine, Ino just wants to go and have fun!" Ino's father grinned and her mother sighed.

"You're not being strict enough!"

"Ahaha, I leave that to you!"

xX0Xx

Sasori woke up 3 in the afternoon, he sat up and looked at his clock and saw the time,

"Oh no!" Sasori jumped out of bed and hurriedly freshened up, he ran down stairs and opened the door,

"Sasori! Where are you going?" His grandmother asked as she stepped forward,

"Sorry Grandma Chiyo! I have to meet her! I'll see you later!" Sasori ran out and almost tripped but hurriedly got his composure back.

"Oh, dear me..." She smiled as he raced off to the same alley they had met.

He looked around and no sign of her, he sat down as he frowned, it was always like this, he would be left alone, his parents left not returning home, and now, when he thought he finally made a friend, she disappeared, he was always alone... He was about to cry until-

"Hey!"

Sasori looked up, sadness replaced by shock.

"You're late." Ino grinned holding up two chocolate ice cream cones and sat next to him, "Here!"

Ino gave Sasori his ice cream and he just blinked,

"Are you going to take it or not? 'Cause I'd be happy to eat two ice cream cones you know!"

"Uh- wait!" Sasori shouted and Ino smiled giving him an ice cream cone.

"I got bored waiting so I looked for this ice cream shop, lucky for me I found it!" She smiled again and his shock only grew.

"Y-you... Waited for me?"

"Eh? What kind of stupid question is that?! You sure are weird!" She snickered as she licked her ice cream cone, she glanced at him and saw that he frowned, "Of course I waited for you, you dummy! I was the one who bothered you to come here anyway!"

"It wasn't a bother!" Sasori replied as she stared at him with shock, "I'm really glad you asked me to come here and meet you again! Really!"

"Hey, there's no need to yell at me!" Ino pouted as Sasori gulped and looked down,

"I'm sorry..." Sasori frowned, "It's just... I'm really happy you wanted to see me again, I don't have friends so I-"

"Well then, I'm going to be your first friend!" Sasori looked at her dazzling smile as shock filled him.

"Re-really?"

"Well yeah!" She stood up and grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"He-hey!"

"You're going to show me around here, you said so right? How old are you anyway?"

"F-five-"

"I'm four, so that makes our age one year apart!"

Sasori had shown Ino the village of Suna, the Kazekage's mansion, the village district, and they finally rested at the play ground.

Ino and Sasori we're both playing on the swing, or Ino swinging while Sasori looked at her with slight disbelief.

"What's wrong? You not havin' fun?" Ino asked as she continued to swing.

"N-no, it's just..." Sasori looked down with a smile and Ino blushed a bit, he was cute after all! "I never thought I'd have a friend..."

Ino giggled and smiled, "Well then you better believe it!" Ino jumped off the swing and smiled at Sasori, "Same time, same place. Tomorrow okay?!"

"Ha-hai!"

"Ja ne!"

Ino waved a good-bye and ran off. Sasori looked up and saw the setting sun, he should hurry back before his grandmother worries too much.

Ino had gotten home and graciously got scolded by her mother but she just had this smile on her face, her mother questioned if she was even listening but she just hummed back to her room. Sasori returned home and had a warm smile on his face that his grandmother has never seen, he smiled at her as he walked up to his room and worked on his puppets. His grandmother checked up on him and he was happier than yesterday, she smiled leaving him to his work.

xX0Xx

Both of them had seen each other every day for the past week, they had gone to many places and had many fun filled memories, but alas, it had to end.

Sasori walked through the streets on his way home, not knowing that in one weeks time, Ino would be leaving, he had finished the puppets last night but he couldn't just give it to her, it was missing something, there, at a small gift shop he saw a blue hairclip then thought of Ino's eyes, there the exact same color, he came to the shop and looked warily at it.

"Oh hello there young man," An old man came up to him, "What are you looking at sonny?"

"Mister, how much for that hairclip?"

"Oh this? Beautiful right? Who are you going to give it too?"

"A special friend!" He smiled happily and the old man smiled back,

"Well here," He grabbed the clip and gave it to him, "You can have it, since you're going to give it to a special friend." He smiled and Sasori smiled back,

"Really mister?!" Sasori's smiled grew wider as he held the clip.

"Of course, now go on it's getting late." The old man patted Sasori's head as he smiled.

"Hai! Arigatogozaimasu!" He hurriedly ran back home and ran up the stairs, only to be stopped by his grandmother,

"Sasori! Where are you going? It's supper time!"

"Look here Grandma Chiyo!" Sasori showed her the clip he got from the old man, "I'm going to give this to Ino-chan tomorrow!" He smiled and ran up, "I'll introduce you to her tomorrow too!"

"Sasori wait! You have to eat!"

"Sorry Grandma Chiyo! I'll eat later!" He smiled at her and ran to his room.

"That boy..." She smiled and went back to the living room.

- The next day –

Both children met at the park and Sasori saw Ino swinging with a pout.

"Ino-chan!" Sasori called with a smile and Ino faced him with a pout.

"Sasori-kun! Where've you been?! You're late again! You always keep me waiting!" Ino pouted and jumped off the swing.

"I'm really sorry Ino-chan," He smiled, "Here!" He gave Ino the hairclip with a smile.

"Eh? What is this?"

"A hairclip! I saw it and I thought you might like it," He smiled as Ino blinked,

"Eh-?"

"I thought the blue one matches your eyes."

"My eyes?"

Sasori nodded and placed the clip in her hand.

"You got this for me?"

Sasori nodded again and Ino stared at the clip, she smiled as she puts the clip on her hair,

"How does it look?"

"Pretty!" Sasori smiled widely and Ino blushed a bit,

"Ehehe, arigato Sasori-kun," Ino smiled sheepishly,

Sasori smiled and pulled Ino away,

"He-hey!"

"I want you to meet my Grandma Chiyo, Ino-chan!"

"Eh?!"

A few moments later and Sasori and Ino arrived at Sasori's house, it wasn't that far so Ino had no trouble of finding her way back.

"Grandma Chiyo!"

"Yes Sasori?" Chiyo came out of the living room and saw Sasori holding Ino's hand with a smile.

"This is Ino-chan!" Sasori introduced and Ino bowed,

"It's nice to meet you Chiyo-san!"

Chiyo smiled, she was rather an adorable girl and she saw the hairclip Sasori had earlier on her hair.

"No need to be formal Ino-chan, just call me Grandma Chiyo." Chiyo smiled and Ino returned it with a big smile of her own,

"Hai!"

"Now come in you two, I have some candy here and I made some juice."

"Candy!" Both children shouted and they hurriedly entered the living room waiting patiently.

Chiyo smiled, she was happy that Sasori had a friend to make him happy.

Both children happily ate candy and drank, Ino told stories and Sasori listened to her with a smile, Chiyo also listened and then Ino came to the story about the kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?" Chiyo repeated as she now knew which village this girl came from.

"Yeah! Papa said it was huge!"

"Wow." Sasori said rather amazed,

"Ino-chan, are you, by any chance, from Konoha?"

"Hai!" Ino smiled happily and Chiyo then remembered Sasori's parents and the white fang.

"Grandma Chiyo?"

"What's wrong Grandma Chiyo?"

"Nothing children," She smiled weakly, "Sasori, why don't you show Ino-chan your room?"

"Hai!" Sasori smiled and looked at Ino, "Let's go to my room Ino-chan!"

"Mm!"

Chiyo watched as both children went up stairs, she smiled, it was a good thing he had met Ino, he looked much happier than before.

"Here," Sasori opened the door and Ino gasped,

"Wow!" Ino entered and saw all the puppet parts there,

Sasori entered and saw that the puppets he'd made were on the table, when Ino looked out the window, Sasori took advantage and hid the puppets in a drawer,

"Wow the view here is great! Don't you think so?" Ino looked at Sasori and smiled, he sighed in relief, he didn't want to give it to her now,

"I guess." He went to the window and looked,

"I want to stay here..." Ino muttered,

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!"

Sasori looked curiously at Ino and then back outside, the sun was setting and they could see it perfectly.

"Pretty..." Ino smiled and so did Sasori,

They stayed there for a while and watched the sun set, when it turned dark, Ino's mind opened up to realization.

"Oh no! If I get back late Mama will get angry!" Ino ran to the door and opened it, she hurriedly ran down the stairs,

"I-Ino-chan!" Sasori ran after her as she opened the door,

"Ino-chan?" Chiyo went out of the living room seeing Ino was opening the door in a hurry.

"Sorry Sasori-kun! I'll see you tomorrow! Same time, same place! Thanks for the clip! Bye!" Ino sped off leaving Sasori and Chiyo looking at her back.

Chiyo looked at Sasori who had a smile on his face.

Ino and Sasori saw each other every day for the past week, some days, they'd spend in Sasori's house, they'd eat candy there and play for the rest of the day, most days, they'd spend in the play ground. But it had to end.

It was Ino's last day with Sasori and she demanded that they get a picture together; they were both at Sasori's house eating candy.

"A picture?"

"Yes! Grandma Chiyo!"

"Yes dear?" Chiyo stepped in the living room.

"Do you know someone who can take a picture of us?"

"A picture?"

Ino nodded and smiled, "I want to take a picture with Sasori-kun here!"

"Well, I do know someone, would you like to go to him now?"

"Hai!" Ino smiled as she pulled Sasori up and pulled him outside,

Chiyo just smiled and followed them.

xX0Xx

"Alright then, here we go." The photographer poised his hand for them to pose and Ino grabbed Sasori by placing her left arm over him and made a peace sign, since it was too late, Sasori just made a smile. Chiyo smiled as she looked at them.

xX0Xx

"Here!" Ino gave Sasori a copy of the photo and smiled, "One for me and one for you, so better take care of it!"

Sasori blinked then smiled,

"Well it's getting late, I better go home," Ino turned around but stopped, "Actually, Sasori-kun..." She turned back and smiled at him.

xX0Xx

"Ino, have you finished packing?" Ino's father asked as he entered the room to see a very sad and upset Ino. "What's wrong princess? Aren't you happy to go home?"

"Can't we just stay here Papa?"

"Honey, we can't do that, Papa still has a lot of things to do back at Konoha, so we need to go,"

"But..."

"I know you've made a friend here but we need to leave, you should say good bye tomorrow." Inoichi kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled patting her head and tucked her in.

Two hours passed and Ino got up again, grabbing a vial with a note tied to it, she sneaked out of her room and quietly made her way to the playground. When Ino made it she saw a young red head swinging gently on the swing,

"Oh, Sasori-kun, you're already here."

"Ino-chan!" He smiled and it soon faded away once he saw her frown.

"Sasori-kun, me and my parents are leaving tomorrow."

Shock filled Sasori's eyes as sadness filled Ino's,

"So... Ino-chan is leaving...?"

Ino hesitantly nodded, "Give me your hand,"

Sasori looked down on her and gave her his hand, Ino then placed a small vial filled with sand, and a small letter tied to it on his hand.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at the vial with sand in the shape of flowers.

"This is flower sand, it's my most valuable possession, so you better take care of it okay!?"

"E-eh? But why are you giving me this?"

"'Cause I know you'll take care of it, and it's something to remember me by!"

Sasori was about to take the note and read it but Ino slapped his hand,

"Ow!"

"Read that later! When I'm gone!"

"So you're seriously leaving?" Sasori frowned, and then he hugged Ino with force, "Please don't leave me Ino-chan! You're my only friend!"

Ino was about to cry but she gently hugged Sasori back, "I really don't want to Sasori-kun."

Sasori released Ino and looked her square in the eye, "Ino-chan, I wanted to give you these." He gave her a box and Ino was about to open it but Sasori stopped her. "Open it later!"

Ino blinked but sighed, "Fine fine, but now, let's just play Sasori-kun!" Ino faked a smiled and Sasori knew it right away, he now knew how hard Ino must have it, he faked his own smile and they played for a good three hours.

"Well, I have to go now Sasori-kun..." In turned away but Sasori grabbed her hand.

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too Sasori-kun." Ino then kissed Sasori's cheek and both children blushed, "So don't forget me."

"I would never..." Sasori then released Ino's hand and watched her leave.

xX0Xx

"Ino, we're leaving."

"Right..." Ino muttered as she held both of her parents' hands.

They were out of the village and Ino looked back, with a frown on her face as they walked.

Sasori hid in his blanket, he didn't want to get up, he was too depressed.

"Sasori, aren't you going to see Ino-chan today?" Chiyo asked as she sat on his bed,

"She's gone..."

Chiyo's eyes widened, as she looked at his grandson.

"Gone?"

"She just left,"

"Where to?"

"She went back to her village."

"Konoha?"

Sasori slightly nodded and covered his blanket over him even more.

Chiyo sighed, he finally made a friend only to be taken away from him. She stood up and left her grandson to be alone.

After a few moments, Sasori took the vial and looked at it, he then untied the note and his eyes widened with happiness, he went to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

Past - 2 done, lemme know what you think!


	3. Past - 3

I finally knew some of you exits! So, sorry for the wait, anyway, I've posted the pictures I promised in my deviant account, for those of you who checked after reading, sorry, due to some technical difficulties I didn't post it, loss of internet, saddest thing that might happen to an otaku... *sigh* Well I've posted them and I will make a poster for it, watch out for Endless Flower Plane, I'd be posting that a little bit after I finished this one... Thank you so much desu~!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Cause if I did, Sasori would be in a relationship with Ino right now and they'd be happy!

- Kei –

* * *

Past – 3

Ino and her family had returned a day ago, she didn't leave her room even for just a bit, she didn't go and pick flowers like she usually did, instead, she kept herself locked up, she opened the box when they got home and she saw two beautiful child puppets, one like him and one like her, hands joined together. Then and there, she cried, she missed the little redhead already. She did the same thing the next day and sobbed, she then sighed and looked at the puppets, something's really different about him, he was a special friend, maybe because he made her feel special? She, being his first friend, like, in ever! She sighed again and looked down the window and she saw the man giving out mail, her eyes widened and she ran down, she heard the man knock once and she hurriedly opened the door to meet the Mailman a bit dazed.

"Ah, yes, is this where Yamanaka Ino lives?"

"Hai! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

"Oh, well little one, you have mail, all the way from Suna."

Ino smiled widely as she accepted the letter, "Neh neh, Mailman-san! Can you wait here for a little while? I'm going to reply to this as soon as possible! Is that okay with you?!" Ino asked a bit jumpily.

"I have a few more letters to deliver, tell you what, you go ahead and write a reply and I'll come back later." The Mailman smiled as she smiled wider.

"Arigato Mailman-san!"

"No problem, little miss, now go on, I have to get back by sundown," He smiled and waved goodbye.

Ino then closed the door and her mother came from the shop to ask who it was but Ino didn't answer and just shut the door behind her. She hurriedly opened the letter with a smile.

xX0Xx

Sasori had opened the small letter and it contained this-

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_I know I told you that we'd only stay here for two weeks, but it felt much longer, I knew that today was our last day together but I don't want to move away, so I then decided to keep in touch through mail, so don't you dare not reply to me, here's the address, and if you don't reply right away, don't think I'd reply quickly, I might not reply at all! So hurry up and grab a pen and some paper! I'll be waiting!_

_Ino._

Sasori rushed to his table to grab his pen and some paper, he knew all too well that she'd dare to do such a thing, so he had to hurry and reply. After finishing the letter he had hurriedly gone down stairs.

"Sasori, where are you going?" Chiyo asked as she peeked out to the door,

"Ah! Grandma Chiyo! I have to send this mail to Ino-chan before it's too late! She said that she won't reply to me if I'm late! I'll be back soon Grandma Chiyo!"

"Mail huh?" Chiyo smiled, those two already planned their connection huh? How sweet.

Sasori ran down to the post office and saw the mailman who had the bag that had both Suna and Konoha's mark.

"Hey mister!"

The Mailman looked at him and smiled, "Yes young man? What is it?"

"Are you going to Konoha?!" Sasori huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes I am, do you have a letter to send?"

"Hai! Here!" He gave the letter for Ino and smiled, "Please deliver this as soon as possible! She'll get angry and might not reply to me if it's late!"

"Of course, I'll deliver this first."

"Ahhh! Thank you so much Mailman-san!"

The Mailman waved goodbye and he waved back.

xX0Xx

Ino opened the letter and it contained this-

_Dear Ino-chan_

_I hope you get this soon, Ino-chan, I'm really happy I get to communicate with you, I really miss you Ino-chan, and I really want to see you and play with you again. Ino-chan, how have you been? Grandma Chiyo taught me a lot of interesting things about puppetry, anyway, how did you like the puppets I made you? I hope you like them, I hope to see you soon Ino-chan, I really miss you already. _

_Sasori._

Ino pouted then smiled, she then took a piece of paper and happily wrote back.

- This part will be the letters that they will send to each other, though not every letter, there will be time skips, after some letters there will be a time skip –

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_Took you long enough, I know you made a lot of drafts, don't ask how I knew though. I've been fine Sasori-kun, a bit sad but okay, anyway, I loved the puppets that you gave me! They're really cute! They look just like us! It's really cool! I wish I could come back, maybe I'll force my Mama and Papa to come back there! I really really really miss you too Sasori-kun, why don't you ask Grandma Chiyo to come visit here? I'd show you all around Konoha just like when you did back there at Suna! I miss you a lot Sasori-kun! So I hope we see each other soon!_

_Ino._

_Dear Ino-chan_

_How did you know I made a lot of drafts? It took me a few tries but I tried my best to hurry up and send it to you, as soon as I woke up I hurriedly opened your note, Grandma Chiyo said we can't come there due to some circumstances, I asked her before but she didn't want me to know. I'm glad that you like the puppets I made Ino-chan! I'll be practicing my puppetry and show it to you as soon as you get back! I hope to see you soon and I miss you a lot Ino-chan, take care always._

_Sasori._

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_I told you not to ask me how I knew! Jeez, you really don't know how to follow directions huh? And what took your letter so long?! I wasn't thinking of replying before! You're lucky I even replied! Jeez Sasori-kun! Don't keep people waiting! As for your puppetry, I'd like to see it soon! So better get ready!_

_Ino._

_2 years later_

_Dear Ino-chan_

_So I decided to go with Grandma Chiyo to go with the other puppet masters, somehow, I didn't want to make friends with them, I feel like you're the only friend I needed, plus, I didn't get to talk to any of them, they would only sneer at me since I excel faster than any of them, the teachers said that I might even become a high ranking puppet master like my Grandma Chiyo in no time. I don't like the success if I don't have any friends to enjoy it with, they're all mad at me, but I'm glad I get to talk with you, I don't mind them being like that to me, as long as you're not like that._

_Sasori._

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_Gah! How annoying! Don't mind them Sasori-kun! They're just jealous of you! They're just not as talented as you! Don't make me come back there and beat them up for you! Besides, I'm very happy that those teachers of yours think you'd be as great as Grandma Chiyo! You should be happy! I wish my teachers were like that! Then I wouldn't have to go through so much! You're really lucky Sasori-kun!_

_Ino._

_Dear Ino-chan_

_You really think so? I'm glad to know that I'm heading the right way. Anyway, you think I'm talented? Wow, I'm so happy to hear that, coming from you Ino-chan, that means a lot. And I want you to come here but not to beat them up, that's a little too wrong, I want you to come here and play with me Ino-chan, I miss you a lot, so I hope you do._

_Sasori._

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_Why what's wrong about beating the up! They were mean to Sasori-kun so they deserved to be punished! And yes Sasori-kun, you are talented! Stop being so pessimistic! You'll be a great puppet master Sasori-kun! I know it! I know you'll be amazing Sasori-kun! I really hope I can come back and play with you Sasori-kun, I really miss you too... ANYWAY! Don't make me come there to beat up those bullies right away!_

_Ino._

_7 years after _

_Dear Ino-chan_

_Ino-chan, I've got some great news, I just earned a great scroll on puppetry from Granma Chiyo, isn't that great? Grandma Chiyo said that if I work hard I'll be better than her, that scroll was really precious and she held it for a long time, but I doubt I'd be as great as her. What do you think?_

_Sasori._

_Dear Sasori-kun_

_That's so great Sasori-kun! And hello! Of course you'll be as great as Grandma Chiyo! You might be even better! I know it whole heartedly! Anyway! I've passed the exams here in Konoha! I'm a shoe in to become a great Jonin! I know it! Be confident Sasori-kun! You'll be great! You have my undying support!_

_Ino._

xX0Xx

We've been communicating through mail ever since I left, for nine years I've thought about how he now looked, how tall he was now, how his voice might have change, does he have a girlfriend yet? I always thought that since he was cute even just as a child he'd have one already, and duh, I don't have to remember his face, I always looked at our picture from back then, and yeah, he's cute. But after another year of sending messages to each other, there was this one message that made me understand that he wanted to, or might have already broken our communication, our friendship, and possibly, a love related relationship, but I was too shocked and devastated to even think about love, all I knew, was, when I read that letter, it was all over, and that I wanted to see him, I wanted to hug him and that I missed him so much, now more than before. Now, it's been two years since then, and I still about him every day, every damn miserable day.

* * *

Past – 3, intrigued? I hope so, but I think some of you might already know what might happen next, sorry for the late update desu~!


	4. Present - 1

I feel like I've done something dynamic here, oh yeah, school's here -_- gah! How annoying! It's okay, I'll meet new people, and the gals and I will still have the weekends off! Again, the drawings I promised are posted on my deviant account desu~! hibaharu1886 go on ahead desu~! Judge my drawing but I know they suck anyway desu~!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! 'Cause if I did... Oh you know the drill. –_–

* * *

Present – 1 [Ino]

I sighed for the millionth time this day, today was the 11th anniversary when we met, he started the whole anniversary thing, I looked at the flowers in the shop and a bunch of red flowers caught my eyes... red tulips... They remind me of him, he has red hair, brown eyes and such a sweet smile, oh yeah, the person I'm talking about, his name is Sasori. Things became a bit happier since one of our friends, Naruto, just came back from what I've heard of, training with one of the legendary sanin. I sighed again as a familiar face with pink hair... I sighed as she entered as I touched my red hairclip, again, with a frown, curse this day.

"Ino, don't keep yourself lock up here." She pouted as she looked at me.

"And you care forehead girl?" I glared at her, I call her forehead girl since her forehead in enormous!

"Just because today's your anniversary with this Sasori guy, doesn't mean you have to lock yourself here alone, go outside, get some fresh air, eat something! You've been depressed for far too long now! It's been two years ever since he broke up with you-!"

"We aren't together forehead girl," I sneered at her and looked away, back to the red tulips,

"Yeah, keep telling me that when it's obvious that you two are." She rolled her eyes and continued looking around.

"Seriously Sakura, did you come here to make me angry?" I glared again and she smiled,

"Well, to tell you the truth, yeah."

"Why?!" I yelled, damn she was irritating me now? Why not tomorrow!?

"An angry Ino is better than a sad Ino." Sakura smiled at me and walked to the door. "Hey, Naruto and I were talking about Sasuke-kun again, and we decided to not stop the whole chase."

"You're still in love with Sasuke? It's been three years forehead."

"You're the one to talk."

I sighed, this was going nowhere, I poised my hand to shoo her away, she sighed and left, thankfully I was now left alone to sulk my whole day off.

A few days more, Sakura told me about their plan on chasing Sasuke-kun. She kept on mumbling about things and I just sat there, not listening.

Time passed and I still sulked, maybe Sakura was right, I might be going overboard with the sulking, still, it didn't stop the fact that I still sulked.

One day I walked to the Hokage's room to give a report on a recent mission we had and I had been shocked with I had heard, the Kazegake of Suna got kidnapped?! Gaara?! And what's this Akatsuki thing? Who are they? Suna got attacked... Suna... Sasori-kun! Before I could give the report, I ran away, fearing the worst for Sasori-kun...

Later, I heard that Sakura's team was going on the mission, before the day they left, the Hokage called them and I listened to their conversation, I clenched my hand, I need to go to Suna, I want to go to Suna, to make sure Sasori-kun is fine... To see him again... To see Sasori-kun again... I was determined, I need to plead to the Hokage! Kneel, bow, anything just so I can go to Suna!

I then heard TenTen, one of my friends, and her team went to back their team up once they return. I couldn't just sit and do nothing when Sasori-kun might get in trouble, so I ran to the Hokage's room and pleaded, hopefully she'd be kind enough to understand.

"Onegai! Hokage-sama!" I bowed, never raising my head.

"Gai's team might not make it in time Tsunade-sama, we should reconsider,"

"No time for that!" The Hokage slammed her hands on the table and I glanced up at her. "Ino! Tell Shikamaru that I'm sending your team to be team seven's back up! Hurry! We have no time to waste!"

I felt tears go down from my cheeks, I was so happy that I might finally meet Sasori-kun again! Even... even if he doesn't want to! I'm going to go see him!

I raised my head as my emotions got the best of me, tears streaming down, "Arigato Hokage-sama!" I shouted as I wiped my tears, "I promise we won't fail you!" After that I ran to tell Shikamaru and Choji, my friends and team mates, the mission, I didn't want to waste any time... Even if Sasori-kun never wants to see me again... I'm still going...

xX0Xx

We arrived earlier than expected, mainly because I never stopped to rest, so that means they didn't too, they can't just leave me to rest, so all of us huffed hard once we reached the gate of Suna... Finally... I'm back... We went inside and Choji immediately looked for something to eat while Shikamaru drank a lot of water, I huffed and looked around, there was no damage here, that means, no one was hurt right? I then spotted Sakura's team but then I was shocked, I saw someone who I've never seen in eleven years... no not Sasori-kun, 'cause if it was, then I would've ran up to him and hugged him, smack him, scold him, and possibly, kiss him? Not the lips! Cheek! Maybe like the one before, but no, it wasn't him, it was his grandma, Grandma Chiyo, oh God how I wanted to cry onto her and tell her how much a jerk her grandson is!

The leader of the team, Kakashi-sensei, saw us and waved, he then said that we might be the back-up the Hokage sent, Grandma Chiyo saw me and her eyes widened, they walked up to us and I felt the waterworks coming out, oh God how I wanted to cry already.

"Ino? What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked as I bit my lip.

"Hey Ino-! Oh right, this is..."

They stood all in front of me, Grandma Chiyo must've noticed by now...

"I-Ino! Are you crying?!" Naruto shouted as he stepped back, yeah, me crying was way out of my character.

"Ino, what's the matter?" Sakura asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"Ino-chan." Grandma Chiyo finally spoke up and the others looked at her as she made her way to me, finally, the waterworks exploded and I jumped to hug Grandma Chiyo and cried my heart out, yeah a good two years of tears filled and I let it all out.

"Grandma Chiyo!" I cried as I hugged her, "Your grandson is such a damn jerk!

"Oh Ino-chan," She smiled as she stroked my head, "What did he do?"

I couldn't speak, not a word, I just cried and cried and cried and cried until finally I calmed down, I pulled back and sighed, I wiped my tears and frowned,

"Ino-chan, I have something to tell you." Grandma Chiyo took my arm and pulled me to a corner away from the others.

"Grandma Chiyo?"

"Sasori... Do you know the Akatsuki?"

My eyes widened, those Akatsuki people did something to him?!

"Why?! What did those damn Akatsuki did to Sasori-kun?!"

"No Ino-chan, it's not like that, patience Ino-chan," She smiled, "Now I know where Sasori got his impatience,"

I blinked a few time and shook my head, "You said something about Akatsuki right? What does Sasori-kun have to do with them?!"

"Ino-chan, calm down, I didn't tell anyone this but, Sasori..."

She paused, her expression, sad, I don't know what she's gonna say but I know it's bad... Oh God, please don't let anything bad happen to Sasori-kun, so help me God I will kill those who harm him! I was in panic mode and she finally spoke up.

"Sasori... Joined Akatsuki..."

My eyes widened, that letter... His final letter to me... It was somehow making sense... Or am I thinking right?

"He-he..."

"He one of the two people who attacked and took the Kazekage." She looked down and I didn't know what to do... So, I did what I did, Punch the wall, hard enough to make a dent, they all looked at me with shock, mostly Naruto, but I didn't care, I looked at Grandma Chiyo in the eye and she was shocked,

"I swear Grandma Chiyo, I will get Sasori-kun, even if I die trying," My stare might have been terrifying, since all of them looked pretty scared. "I will get Sasori-kun back, even if I have to do it with force."

xX0Xx

_Dear Ino_

_This will be the last time I send you a message, I only pity you that's why I sent you this letter. Ino, don't ever send another letter to me again. If you're wondering why, it's simple, __I HATE YOU__. And now I realize it. The reason is because all this time, you've made me wait for nothing, you say you miss me but in reality you have friends of your own, you enjoy your time with your new friends and forget about me. You might reply to me but I know you feel like you're only obliged to do it since you started it. Ino don't pretend, I know you're happy with your life even without me, and I know that you only fake those things about missing me and wanting to go back to Suna to see me. Ino, don't send me another letter because surely I won't read it. Goodbye... I say goodbye to the girl who lied to me and left me all alone just like my parents. I thought you were different but you're not. You're just like the others. I don't ever want to hear from you much less see you._

_Sasori._

xX0Xx

* * *

Ouch... Sad right? I might post a drawing of this, just go check my deviant account. Thank you for the existing readers and ghost readers desu~!


	5. Present - 2

*sigh* After reading a few SasoIno fics I was inspired to continue this, it's late at night but hey I love SasoIno~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would have meant forbidden love desu~!

* * *

Present - 2 [Sasori]

'_Sasori-kun! Where've you been?! You're late again! You always keep me waiting.'_

'_I'm really sorry Ino-chan!' I mumbled, I was so excited to show her the clip I got for her._

'_Sasori-kun!' She called for me, 'Sasori-kun!' She called for me again, I was so happy to finally her hear voice again, after so long... I get to see Ino again... I didn't call her Ino-'chan' again because I felt like I didn't deserve to call her that, I didn't deserve to call her by her name either, but I couldn't stop calling her, some nights I dream about my parents, but most night I dream about her... the only girl who made me happy. I'm such a lowlife._

_It went dark and I couldn't see anything, 'Ino?' I stopped, I desperately looked for her, but I couldn't see her, then I saw little Ino, I smiled, she was wearing the blue hairclip I gave her, she had a frown on her face and I went to her and crouched down, she looked so adorable while she was still a kid, I could still remember her face clearly, maybe it's because I look at our picture every day._

'_What's wrong?' I asked the little child in front of me._

'_I'm sad.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Someone left me...'_

_I felt bad for her, I knew how it felt for someone to leave me, 'Who?'_

'_A jerk... And that's you.' _

Everything went dark and I opened my eyes, I laughed bitterly, yeah, I was a jerk. I made the girl I valued most sad, surely, cry.

"Sasori danna."

I heard my partner, Deidara, call out as he entered,

"Good, you're awake un." He entered my room, "We have to start the sealing ritual as soon as possible un."

"Just give me a second brat." I stood up and sighed, "Get out."

"Fine, just hurry up un."

"Hmph, you don't tell me to hurry up brat."

He closed the door and I sat back down, I took our picture out from my pillowcase and looked at it, ever since I joined the Akatsuki and stopped sending letters to Ino, I always found myself staring at this picture, I always remembered how impatient she always was, I adapted it and am now impatient as she was, I also hate making people wait like I always made her, I prepared myself for the ritual, I took the picture and placed it inside my pocket, I walked over to my drawer and took out the vial Ino gave me, it was also one precious possession to me, I valued it as she did, I sighed, I always did this, remember her every morning, every free second of every day of the week, until I go to sleep, the picture still near me, I always do that every day of my pathetic life. I placed it back to where it was before and walked to my door, I held the picture until I got out, I closed the door and saw my partner waiting for me.

He looked at me and saw my hand on m pocket,

"Making sure it won't disappear un?"

"Shut up." He saw the picture once and asked me a million questions about it, he wouldn't shut up until I tried to stab him with one of my puppets, Hiruko, and threatened him to stop, he reminded me a lot about her, her outbursts, her hair, her eyes, though her eyes were a better shade of blue, and he hair was a bit lighter, I often wonder how she looked, she might have been really beautiful right now, too bad I won't see her.

"Don't worry, it won't fall off from your pocket unless it has a hole in it un."

I shrugged, we finally made it to the ritual site and he finally shut up, I made my place and held the picture, somehow I get my strength from this one picture, maybe it's because she's in it? I sighed, I just did what was told and we started.

I miss her... I missed her so much... If it wasn't for this Pein I would be back home, writing letters to her, I would be happy just to write letters to her, I might even be old enough to travel to Konoha and finally meet her, but if it wasn't for my damn hatred... I'm so close... I'm so close to finally knowing... Why my parents left me...

-flashback-

A man with orange hair and a rather a lot amount of metal around his body came up to me as I was at my house's rooftop. I eyed him curiously ready to strike.

"You are... Sasori aren't you?" He asked me as I glared at him, I held the vial Ino gave me tight.

"What do you want?"

"I have something that you want."

I eyed him curiously, "What?"

"I know that you want to know why your parents left you."

"How do you-?!"

"You want to know right?"

I hesitated, I can't trust him, no, no I can't, he was strong, the chakra he emitted proved it, and yet I was the only one who noticed, but I was curious, I was more than curious, I wanted to know yet I can't show it.

"You're showing interest."

He saw me through...

"I can show you how to know why. But there is a price."

"What's your price?"

"You join my organization, in exchange, I show you how to know why your parents left you. What do you say?"

"What organization?"

"Akatsuki."

"Why me? And how do you know about my parents?"

"You show great skills, I need a man with great skills, and we're also short on strong members, and about your parents... I'll tell you if you agree to come with me that is."

I hesitated, to know why my parents left me alone and to know where they are,

"I'll accept your little offer,"

If I went and join him, that would mean I would leave Suna right? But I need to tell Ino that I'm leaving, she should know, but what would she say if she found out that I was doing here because of my hatred towards my parents who left me? She'll definitely be angry that's for sure, still...

"but..."

I saw him raise a brow,

"I have to tell someone that I'm leaving,"

"I'm afraid you can't do that,"

"What?"

"This is a secret organization, no one must know, you must severe your ties and leave without anyone knowing."

"A secret organization?"

"Choose, will you leave and find your parents, or stay, with the ties you have?"

I was naive, I chose to find the hell why they left me alone, but I didn't want to sever my connection with Ino, but my anger got the best of me. He said I should cut everything away from me, and that meant I had to give Ino a bad letter, bad enough so that she would forget me and leave me alone, the thought of it shattered my heart but I had no choice, my anger filled me and it still did.

It had been two years since then, one time I asked Pein when I get to find out the truth, he's been making me do all these stupid things not related to my parents.

"You'll find out soon enough, just keep doing as you're told."

I was sick and tired of this, I wanted to quit but I couldn't, they would kill me if I did, and I can't die yet, I had to learn about my parents, and there's still a chance I get to see Ino... but I know she hates me, she hates me for leaving her and she probably doesn't want to see me, but I still want to see her, even if she wants to or not. She is... my main reason for living.

The ritual was finally finished, Deidara and I was assigned to fight a few ninja's that were on their way here, I didn't hear where they came from since I was deep at thought, though probably people from Suna wanting to get their Kazekage's body back.

I sighed, after awhile the big rock blocking the cave was destroyed by a Konoha nin, I didn't expect that, now I missed her even more, I saw my grandmother and I was stunned, a woman her age shouldn't be here. A few went down to chase Deidara since he had the Kazekage's body, while my grandmother, a girl with pink hair, a girl with dark brown hair, and two males, a fat one and one with narrow eyes, were left behind, I thought this would be interesting, we fought a long time, I had a hard time fighting them, these ninja's were strong, not to mention there was five of them, but of course I learned not to underestimate Konoha nins. After a long hard battle, this girl Sakura broke my puppet Hiruko... they fought well, this girl TenTen would match my weapons well, this Choji person would extend to his linking and made himself a human ball, the one with narrow eyes, Shikamaru, thought of a well plan to beat me, my grandmother would coach and support them, but their end was near, with my time as an Akatsuki, I knew how to kill mercilessly, I also grew aloof, as if killing was now an everyday thing... now... Ino was the only thing that remained in me.

"Did we finish him?" This girl Sakura asked, as if wishing their suffering was over. I made poison roam through the air, yet I already made an elixir for it so I was unharmed.

"No, this is just a puppet, the real one is yet to show up, aren't I right?"

So she knew after all. I slowly stood up, readying myself, it was time to end this, if my grandmother were to die here then I wouldn't mind.

"How troublesome."

"It's still not over? I'm so tired." I heard one girl complain,

"So you're here grandmother."

"Though I'm not alone."

"I can see that."

"Oh no, I don't mean them."

Then I saw her, the only person I longed for to see.

"Hey..."

My eyes widened, I felt like I wanted to cry out loud, I wanted to race down her and hug her and cry to her, it took all my will power to stay still while keeping a neutral face, I had so much to say to her, I had so much to tell her... but what I wanted to do most was... say sorry to her...

_To Ino..._

* * *

Ahhh~ the much awaited meeting, what happens next?


	6. Present - 3

I was inspired to write since the last one turned out so great! I tried reading this while listening to a thousand years pt. 2 by Christina Perri, sad and beautiful, just imagine the scenes and all desu~!

Warning: Some jutsu's Ino will use came from Naruto games, some I just made up = u = or is it? .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, 'cause if I did, then this story would have come true.

* * *

Present – 3 [Ino & Sasori]

[Ino]

I was so angry, I even punched Choji for annoying me, both Naruto and I were going on full speed, both of us angry and depressed, he wanted to get Gaara back, and I wanted to get Sasori-kun back, damn Sasori-kun, such a jerk, making me go all this way, first thing I'm going to do is smack his face, hard enough for him to go a few meters.

"Ino-chan, let's rest for a bit."

They stopped as we did,

"Naruto, Ino, we don't need to rush things, if we waste our energy travelling, we might not be able to fight well with the enemy and get ourselves defeated in an instant."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained,

"We can't stop now Kakashi-sensei, and I won't." I growled at him and he just sighed, Grandma Chiyo then came up to me and placed her hands on my shoulder,

"Ino-chan, I know how you feel but you shouldn't push yourself to your extent, you will need all your energy."

"But..." I looked away, oh God how I wanted to smack him so bad, Sasori-kun you jerk, you better prepare yourself because I'm going to give you a beating of a lifetime!

We stopped but I couldn't keep myself sitting down so I stood up and walked,

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked me,

"I'm going to get fresh air." I answered with a low tone, then I dashed away, far away, far enough so that if I cried, I wouldn't get heard.

I went far away and ended up lost, great, just great, how in the world was I going to find my way back?! I was so frustrated, I wanted to break something, then I saw a batch of red flowers, red, why does it have to be red?! I walked to the batch and was about to furiously step on all of them but I couldn't, they looked so beautiful, oh God I was so sad, then a few of my tears fell on the flowers, with a big sigh I lowered my head, my heart felt so heavy now. Then I heard a big explosion, now I knew how to get back.

I raced back and saw a body on the ground and my comrades tired.

"What happened?"

"Akatsuki happened, or a clone if you asked me." Shikamaru replied as he stood up, "Where have you been?"

"I got lost."

"That's not the time for that!" Naruto growled, he seemed angrier than I was, if that was possible that is, "We need to get Gaara now!" And to my liking, they all agreed, we set off after investigating the body, it was a used body for attacking us so we won't reach them, damn Akatsuki.

We all reached our destination but a huge damn big rock was in front of me.

"Gah! How annoying! Let's crush this big rock and get in there!"

"Wait Ino, don't be too hasty, there's a seal on that rock so we can't just break it,"

"Byakugan!" Neji used his Byakugan and searched, "I can see four seals due north, south, east, and west, all in different directions."

"Damn it! They-!" Naruto growled and his anger getting the best of him, I looked at the big rock, Sasori-kun might be right on the other side, and I have two hands ready to beat the crap out of him, angry or not I don't care, he be angry at me, see if I care.

"We'll go to those seals and rip them at the same time, that way, we can break that seal and break that rock, we'll use radio's to communicate." Gai-sensei explained, I wanted to wait here until we shatter that big rock but...

"Gai-sensei! I want to come with you! I want to help with removing those seals!"

"Wow! Now that's enthusiastic!" Gai-sensei shouted, damn it, he's so noisy.

We sped up to those seals and we reached them in a good amount of time, and at once, we removed the seals, though there was this one irritating thing.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei!" I shouted through my radio,

"I see, so they planted those seals with a trap,"

"Kakashi! You go and rescue Gaara! We'll stay here and fight!"

Damn it! I knew I should've just stayed and waited! Damn my impatience! Now I'm standing here with one clone that looks like me.

I fought the clone, damn it, at this rate I wouldn't be able to see Sasori-kun! Damn it! This clone had every spec of me covered! From my fighting styles to jutsus! Damn clone, damn Akatsuki, damn it all! I had to end this...

"Shoshingka!"

Half of the clone's body got sucked down to the ground only it's upper part shown, I used my genjutsu to appear in front of her as she just looked at me.

"If you can hear me you damn imposter, I hate decoys and I hate losing time," I placed a big a big explosion seal on her head and turned my back, "I just hate it if I get unwanted trash like you." Then I teleported myself away from her as those butterflies turned into explosion seal, and there a big explosion occurred.

"Butterfly needle."

Then I headed my way back to the cave.

"What was that?" I heard Neji speak,

"That was where Ino-san's seal was."

"Ino must've finished up! We mustn't take long to keep them waiting!"

I had enough of Gai-sensei's loud nature and I went ahead and smashed the radio, Sasori-kun... I'm coming you jerk.

I raced ahead and saw the rock was broken, nice job forehead, I smirked and took a deep breath, I looked inside the shattered remains of the cave and I saw him, standing, readying himself for another battle, they all looked exhausted, was he really that strong now? The sweet, innocent, Sasori-kun that I knew was this strong? He looked handsome, so I was right, but I shook the thought away, I couldn't think of anything to say, I took a few steps inside the cave and-

"Hey..." I muttered as my voice echoed through the cave.

[Sasori]

I just stood there like an Idiot, I just stared at her, I tried so hard to keep my eyes from widening, she looked tired, she must've been one of those four people who fought the clones.

"Ino, you're here, where's Gai-sensei and the others?" I heard this Shikamaru person asked, as if he was so familiar with her, but I wasn't that surprised, she made friends, she can make as many friends as she wanted, but I noticed she was focused on me as she walked straight to me

"I left them."

"You left them?" Now the fat one asked,

"Ino what are you-?" The pink haired girl realized she was on her way to me, "Don't! He's an Akatsuki member! Ino what are you thinking of doing?!" She shouted but Ino didn't seem to care.

There my eyes widened, she was a just s few meters away from me, she looked like Deidara's clone, they almost had the same hairstyles, just for the bangs, she had beautiful blue eyes, but her right eye was blocked by her hair. I was knocked out of my thoughts when she punched me so hard that it made me wince and knocked me of my feet.

"Ino!"

"What the..."

They must've wondered how an Akatsuki member was punched in the face by a mere kunoichi, but she was no mere kunoichi, that hurt, and when I opened my left eye, she picked me up from the collar and my eyes widened, I saw her eyes were about to cry, oh she was angry, really angry. She punched me again and it sent me flying a few meters and I hit a rock, I wince in pain, damn, Ino was keeping all her anger these past two years and she was paying me back. She grabbed my collar with both hands and she looked me straight in the eyes, she was huffing badly. I stared into her eyes, she was filled with anger, irritation and depression, she was sad, of course she was, why wouldn't she be? I, the guy who made her cry and possibly broke her heart was right in front of her doing nothing, accepting every blow she gives. She slammed her head to mine with as much force as possible and I couldn't help but give out a loud cry of pain.

"I think Ino-chan can handle herself," My grandmother grinned, she was enjoying this, yeah, she enjoyed it alright, I wonder what Ino told her.

"That hurt." I winced, damn she was strong, physically strong. My left eye remained closed as I looked at her.

"Damn jerk... Always keeping me waiting."

My eyes widened, I kept her waiting?

"What do you-?" I was cut off since she punched me again, this time, she held on to my collar so it kinda chocked me, "Can you stop that? That seriously hurts... _Ino..._" What the hell was I thinking? I asked her to stop and I even called her by her name. I saw her look at me with shock and anger, her eyebrows furrowed and I knew what she was going to do next... she kicked me, I wasn't expecting a kick but a punch, and that was a straight kick on the gut.

"I won't stop!" She punched me and I landed on my back, "Not until I made a dent on your face that would scar you for the rest of your life!"

"That's your goal?" I asked as I wiped blood from my lips, she wanted to scar me? I thought she wanted to make me regret everything I did, everything I said, or is this just a part of her revenge? Ino is always unexpected.

"Unless you want to fight back that is." She crunched her fingers and a blinked, she wanted me to fight her? I didn't know what to do or say so I blurted out what instinct told me to say,

"I don't want to fight you and I never will." I muttered in the lowest tone I could possibly mutter.

"What did he say?" The pink one asked, it seemed to have worked, but when I looked back at Ino her eyes were wide with shock, she was the only one who heard. She crouched down to me and I could only stare at her, I saw her hand move and I knew what was coming and I felt it, she smacked my head so that I would look down, and she smacked me hard. My head was aching but I still looked up to her, I was shocked, I saw Ino crying, she was crying damn it! I made her cry, I always did. She desperately wiped her tears away but they didn't stop. This is how bad I made her felt for these past two years, maybe even before that, she meant everything she said, about missing me and wanting to go back to Suna, I deserved everything and I still deserve more. She then slapped me with the back of her hand, as if gesturing me to look away, but I couldn't.

"What's going on over there? What are they doing?" This girl TenTen asked, I know what she meant, this was unbelievable, enemies not fighting, in a midst of a battle, this happens.

"I'm sorry." I looked away and I apologized, as if she'll accept it, still I wanted to say it.

"Moron, what are you saying sorry for?"

I looked back at her, shock filling my eyes and I was even more shocked to see her smile at me as she wiped her tears.

"I thought you hated me."

"Hated you? Ino, why would I ever hate you?"

"You said it yourself, you hated me because you think I didn't mean everything I say, about missing you and wanting to see you... If all of that weren't true, then I wouldn't have begged my way here, just to see you... To make sure you were okay... And I find out that you joined this damn Akatsuki?!" Her voice at first was low but her voice picked up volume when it came to Akatsuki and they all heard it as clear as day. She then punched me and I had a hard time looking back at her. She did this for me... she risked her life for me... she chased after me and after all these years... she still wanted to see me, and I had done something I hadn't done in a long time, I smiled at her, and she was more than shocked to see me smile, I was too but I couldn't care less.

"I don't hate you Ino, I never will, you're far too precious for me to hate."

I saw the shock build in her eyes, but I meant every word.

"You were my first friend, I treated you awfully and yet you went through all this just to see a jerk like me?"

"Yup, the jerk that _I love_." She smiled at me and I couldn't believe what I just heard... I was loved? I am loved?

"Love?" I looked at her with disbelief,

"L-love..." She fell silent and she blushed madly, she looked beautiful when she blushes, "Yeah, er, I mean..."

I felt so happy to hear that I was loved, and I finally start to realize, that I also loved her too. I always look at our picture and I always treasure every memory I had with her, every letter, the vial she gave me I took special care of, and I was blind to see that I've fallen in love with the girl who showed kindness and happiness to me. Who made me feel less lonely.

The happiness overwhelmed me and I just hugged her, I finally did what I've always wanted to do for the past eleven years.

[Normal POV]

Sakura was done healing everyone, when Ino arrived, they took it as an advantage to heal everyone, once done they only gawked at them.

"What the..." Shikamaru stuttered,

"Ino is being hugged by an Akatsuki member?!" TenTen shouted out, they couldn't believe this, it's like, their eyes were deceiving them.

"Children, do you even know who this person is?" Chiyo asked as she got their attention.

"Now that you mentioned it Chiyo-san, who is this person anyway?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Ino being hugged.

"That, is Sasori."

"Sasori?! Ino's-?!" Sakura blurted,

"So she's told you a lot hasn't she?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You know him Sakura?"

Sakura nodded at Shikamaru, "Kinda, Ino's told me a lot about him, actually, he's the reason why Ino's been so down lately, it was their eleven year anniversary a while back."

"Eleven year anniversary?" TenTen asked a bit confused, "So they're a couple?"

"Not really, she said it was the day they first, but I can hardly believe that the Sasori she's talking about was an Akatsuki member..."

"So she had connections to Akatsuki before and didn't tell us?!" Choji jumped at the sudden realization,

"Does that mean she's a spy?"

"No Shikamaru, you see, before Sasori left, he had broken his ties with Ino, their communication and everything,"

"Now that you mention it, it's been two years since Ino began sulking too much."

"Exactly, Sasori didn't want to get Ino in danger, that's why he had to severe his connections to her, and it had hurt him badly. I saw his personality changed right after he sent his final message to her, he cared very much for Ino and Ino as same."

"Ouch." Sasori yelped as Ino stretched him cheeks with much force,

"Jerk! Stupid! Moron! Idiot!" Ino repeated as she vent her anger on Sasori's cheeks. "Making me wait for two years! How dare you make me wait! You're lucky I have enough patience to deal with you!"

"Weird..." TenTen muttered as they looked at Ino pulling Sasori's cheeks.

"I know I know, now will you stop that, it hurts." Sasori winced as he suffered from massive cheek pulling.

"Explain why you sent me that letter! And I better be convinced or I'm adding scars to your face!

Sasori fell silent as he looked away, Ino had stopped pulling his cheeks and looked at him with a frown.

"Can I explain on some other time?" Sasori thought she would pull his cheeks even harder and force him to tell her, instead he heard a giggle and he immediately looked at Ino who smiled at him.

"I'm okay with it." Ino smiled only to Sasori's confusion.

"You're not that curious?" Sasori looked at her with confusion.

"Well of course I am! And I would beat the crap out of you and force you to tell me! But..."

"But?"

"But I'm happy to know that we'll still have time together since you said 'some other time'." She smiled and then pouted, "I am right, right?" Her tone sounding a bit irritated.

Sasori smiled, she looked so adorable when she pouted, even back then. "I wish you were."

"What do you-"

"I sent you that letter so that you would forget about me, so you wouldn't want to remember me, and that if you ever remember my name you would get angry and hate me even more-"

"But I don't hate you, sure I'm angry Sasori-kun but I don't hate you."

'_Sasori-kun'_ He smiled as he heard his name, "I never thought I'd get to hear your voice again, much less hear you say my name." He smiled looking down as he enjoyed his happiness.

She smacked Sasori's head and he winced as he slowly looked up only to be greeted by Ino's bright smile, "Well better believe it Sasori-kun, Sasori-kun!" She smiled happily as he looked at her, "Besides, it's hard to forget the guy who made me puppets." She smiled wider and he only gawked at her, This was really her, this was really the real Ino.

'_She's finally here.'_ Sasori thought as he smiled, the girl who made him so happy was right here, right now, making him happier than he ever was. He hugged her again as he smiled, "You're finally back... Ino..."

In's eyes widened, then she smiled, "I told you Sasori-kun," She hugged him back, "I wanted to see you so I made a way, and don't you dare doubt everything I say."

"Of course, I didn't doubt everything you said, I wouldn't doubt the girl _I love_."

* * *

Finished... *sigh* finally done right? Phew, *sighs heavily*.


End file.
